Security systems are widely used to protect property and to provide personal safety. Security systems generally include a control unit that controls the overall operation of the system, one or more keypads providing user access to the system, and various detectors and/or sensors.
Security systems may generate an alarm in response to any number of events, such unauthorized entry, fire, medical emergency or manual alarm activation. The security system may be associated with a service that remotely monitors the status of the security system. Thus, if the security system generates an alarm, a notification signal may be transmitted via a wired and/or wireless communications link to a central station. Upon receiving the notification, security service personnel at the central station may attempt to contact the property owner or other party at the facility to verify the alarm. If it is appropriate to do so, the security service representative may, upon confirmation of the alarm, contact an emergency response agency such as the police department, the fire department, an emergency medical team, or other appropriate entity.
One problem for many consumers is the need to monitor multiple security systems at separate facilities. A consumer may have one security system installed at home, and another at work. Another consumer may have one security system installed at his home, and a second at the home of an elderly parent or neighbor. While the consumer is at one facility, it may difficult to monitor the other facility without missing alerts or notifications.